Wild Hearts of Nobility
by AngelofPerformance21
Summary: D'Artagnan had a sister and she was taken prisoner. In his quest to fully become a musketeer, he discovers his dear sister is alive but she is also now a very powerful figure. When she is in danger, will D'Artagnan and the musketeers save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

_Seven Years Ago  
(Age 14)_

I was sitting under a grove of trees, watching my twin brother, D'Artagnan work on his swordsman ship with papa. Papa had once been a musketeer, an elite group of fighters who serve the king of France. Now D'Artagnan wanted to follow in papa's footsteps. They paused when we heard mama call "Yasmina, do you want to go to the market with me?"

" _Oui_ mama" I replied, getting up and smoothing my skirt. Papa turned to me and told me "Yasmina, you and mama be careful in town. I have heard Rochefort and the cardinals guards are stirred up and could attack. If you see them, you and mama get out or take shelter immediately. They show no mercy not even to women." I nodded and then mama came over and papa gave her the same warning before we set off in the wagon. Little did I realize this would be the last time I would ever see my home again.

Mama and I got to the market and I hitched the horses to the post as well as our wagon and started shopping for fresh vegetables and some meat. While I was holding the basket as mama inspected some carrots, I got an intense feeling of danger. That was when I heard the thundering of hoof beats. "Mama, I think we need to run now" I told her, seeing the approaching army. "We have no time baby. Let's get to the inn and hide in their cellar" mama told me as we held our baskets and began running.

We ran as hard as we could, avoiding soldiers but I didn't see a big pile of rocks and I fell. My foot got caught in the rocks and I couldn't get loose. "Mama" I cried out. She tried to free me but couldn't. "Run" I pleaded, seeing the soldiers coming. I wasn't going to let my mama die as my brother still needed her. I watched her run, taking both of our baskets and laid there on the ground with my eyes closed, waiting for my impending, unmerciful death. Just then, I heard footsteps beside me and I heard a commanding voice order "Look at me girl." I slowly opened my eyes and I was staring into the eyes, well eye and the eye patch of France's most dangerous swordsman, Captain Rochefort. "Please don't kill me" I pleaded softly as both tears of pain and fear welled up in my eyes.

I saw him go over to his horse and take a hammer and chisel out of his horse's saddlebag and he knelt down beside me and started freeing my trapped foot. "You're not going to kill me" I asked through my tears, confused by this kind of gesture. "No, you might be useful to me later. What is your name" Rochefort asked. "Yasmina" I answered. "You will come with me then to Paris and I will see your foot is tended to and you will be my servant. When you turn twenty one, I will give you a more permanent assignment, understand" he asked, placing my arms around his neck and picking me up.

"Yes" I answered as he put me on his horse. He got back on as well and I held on tightly. As we started to leave, I could see mama watching from a window in the inn and she was crying. ' _Please God, keep my mother, my father, and D'Artagnan safe. Give my brother strength to be a brave musketeer'_ I prayed, watching all I had ever known fade away.

The journey took many hours until at last we came to a small villa a few miles just as one enters Paris and Rochefort carried me into the house. I was still really frightened and wanted to go home but I knew it would be better to obey this man then be killed. He finally brought me into a small bedroom and laid me down carefully.

After I was cared for by the local doctor and one of the maids had cleaned me up and dressed me in something more appropriate, I was left to rest after another maid had made sure I had eaten. I was a little frightened to close my eyes but exhaustion over took me and I had no idea what would come my way in seven years time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Present Day  
_

The day had finally dawned of my twenty first birthday and that meant that Rochefort would decide my fate. Would I be killed or be given to someone else to live out my days as a servant? I tried not to worry as I completed my morning chores. I was actually grateful for a lighter work load than the other servants. He even made an exception and taught me how to sword fight and it was no surprise that I picked up quickly.

It was just after one when Rochefort came to me and gave me a beautiful dress. "Yasmina put this on and hurry. We are going to the palace" he told me as I took the dress. I left the room and changed from the top and skirt I had been wearing. Once I was dressed, I came outside and he mounted his own horse while I mounted a beautiful black stallion.

As we rode to the palace, I was nervous about what he had in mind. We soon came to the palace and put our horses in the stable. "Come my dear girl, there's someone you should meet" he told me as we dismounted our horses and hurried inside. I suddenly realized where we were and I became even more nervous than I had ever felt before. I couldn't believe I was in the castle of the King of France. "I trust you have been practicing your curtsy, haven't you Yasmina" Rochefort asked as we stopped in front of a grand staircase.

"Yes sir" I answered, showing him a perfect curtsy. "Good child" he said with a smile as the sentry announced "His majesty, King Louis XIII!" Immediately, I curtsied again as Rochefort knelt. "Rise you two and Rochefort, why have you called upon me today when you and all of the servants know I have a deadline to choose a wife" Louis asked.

"That's why I am here" Rochefort answered, indicating me Louis' gaze turned to me and he asked "Your name my dear?" "Yasmina" I answered. "My my, an extremely beautiful and you are a Gascon, am I correct" he asked. "Yes your majesty" I answered shyly. "Modest, beautiful, and perfect; Yasmina, will you become my wife" Louis asked.

For a moment, I was shocked but I replied "I accept your majesty". Louis kissed my hands and looked at Rochefort and thanked him before turning to me. "This time next month Yasmina, you shall be my wife and the people shall call you queen. Tomorrow night, we shall introduce you at our engagement party. Come my darling, we have so much to do and so little time" he told me softly. I followed him around, meeting all the servants, the seamstress who would make all my dresses, and my ladies in waiting. Both of them were just near my age and their names were Constance and Kitty.

Constance and Kitty both followed me dutifully and helped me learn the ins and outs of the castle when Louis had to excuse himself to a meeting with the other nobles. Kitty then had to excuse herself back to the kitchen after awhile. Constance showed me a secret balcony where I could come to be alone if I wished. We watched the changing of the guards and I met the leader of the guards, a soldier named Jusac.

Later that evening after supper, I was in my private chambers, out on the balcony. "May we get you anything before we retire Yasmina" Constance asked. "No thank you Constance and Kitty. Have a pleasant night" I replied. They both curtsied and left the room. I walked back out on to the balcony and prayed in my head ' _Thank you heavenly father for your blessings these last seven years. Still, I only ask one thing: to see D'Artagnan and my parents once again. Help me too to become a dutiful wife as I enter the holy alliance I will make in a month's time, amen.'_ I finally walked back into my room, took off my robe, and went to sleep for the night.

As soon as the sun rose, I was up and dressed and headed down to breakfast. After breakfast, I went outside with Constance and Kitty to oversee preparations for tonight's engagement party in the gardens. All was finished around two and then I had a late luncheon before meeting with the seamstress to see my dress for tonight. I don't think I had ever been so busy and there was still the wedding to look forward to. I had no clue what would come my way soon.


	3. Chapter 3

D'Artagnan's P.O.V

It had been a hard seven years and I was finally ready to leave home just a month after what would have been Yasmina's twenty first birthday. I still missed Yasmina very much. Mother had told us that day that Captain Rochefort had not killed her but we don't know what could have happened after they left that fateful day. Now here I was setting off to Paris with hope that maybe my beloved sister was still alive. I started off on my journey, not knowing what I would find once I arrived in the city of Paris.

It took me three days to get to Paris but my first minutes were anything but normal. First, some eye patch wearing stranger insulted my prized horse, Buttercup and we got into a fight. I was spared when a beautiful woman in an elegant coach stopped the man and tossed me her handkerchief. Not long after that, I met three strangers and ended up challenging all three to fight an hour apart from each other. That soon turned into a fight against some guards.

In the midst of the fight, I met a beautiful girl that was buying flowers. She shot me down though and warned me I didn't stand a chance with her and to stick to sword play. Eventually, everyone cleared off and I left with the remaining musketeers and followed them to their headquarters, ready to be the musketeer I knew I was destined to be but not ready for what tomorrow would hold.

Yasmina's P.O.V

It had taken me awhile to adjust to being called 'her majesty' but what mattered was that I was beginning to find more of a connection with my husband. He was still slightly shy but then again so was I. Kitty was doing my hair when Constance came in with the fresh pear blossoms I wanted in my study. "Something wrong Constance" I asked. "There was a fight in the square between the Cardinal's guards and the musketeers. Some handsome stranger was also in the fight on the musketeer's side. He was so dashing and brave" she told me. "Did the dashing one have a name" I asked, standing up and following her to the study while Kitty returned to the kitchens. "I think he said his name was D'Artagnan." Constance replied.

I paled and she noticed immediately. "Something wrong your majesty" Constance asked. "Constance, don't say anything yet to his majesty but that is my brother's name. I haven't seen him in seven years. There is much I haven't told anyone not even Louis. He will have them here tomorrow and I will want to see for myself if this is my brother. From what you said, it sure sounds like my dear brother" I told her as we fixed the flowers. "What's he like" Constance asked.

"He lives for adventure just like our father and no, he's not courting anyone if you're curious. He might be a flirt but he is very much the gentleman" I told her. "What makes you think I have any interest in him" Constance asked. "Your eyes said it all when you told me he was dashing and brave. That usually says a lot Constance. I think you would be suitable for him" I told her. She blushed a little and we finished arranging the flowers.

I finally let Constance have some time by herself while I went down to the gardens for a walk. I took my parasol and got outside before opening it and walked among the flowers. I spent a couple of hours taking in the peaceful scents but I was anxious as to what tomorrow would hold.


	4. Chapter 4

D'Artagan's P.O.V

When morning came, I was ready to go with the other musketeers to the castle and meet with the king. It did worry me a lot about the possibility of being punished.

' _Some way to spend your first full day in Paris, a street brawl and killing royal guards. That's enough to wind you up in the Bastille'_ I thought silently as we followed the sentry down the hall and knelt down as the king appeared. He spoke a bit and then the major domo announced "Her majesty the queen!" Right then, there was delicate footsteps and I briefly stole a tiny glance of Constance.

"My ladies and I wanted to see the valiant musketeers who stood against the Cardinal's guards. Four against forty or was it four hundred" I heard the queen ask in a gentle yet oddly familiar voice. It made me want to look up but before I could, she spoke again.

"I hope you won't be too harsh with them. After all, boys will be boys" she spoke gently. The others and I were grateful for her mercy. I soon began to realize though how much she sounded like a Gascon. I finally heard her say "Gentlemen, please rise." We stood and she smiled as she walked over to me and said "Hello dear brother, I have missed you."

Yasmina's P.O.V

There was silence in the room as I hugged D'Artagnan and Louis asked "How is that possible?"

"That's something I will have to discuss with you in due time" I whispered to him after letting go of my brother and walked back over to Louis. I then excused myself to the gardens after I heard Louis reward the musketeers with new uniforms and that they were to wear them tomorrow.

Once outside, I wandered mindlessly, glad to see my brother again. I didn't know how long they were with Louis but I soon saw them coming out of the palace. "Yasmina" my brother called. I dismissed the guard following me and hugged my brother again. "You don't know how many nights we prayed that you were still alive" he told me.

"I know D'Artagnan. I long to see our parents again. If you should be writing to them, please tell them I miss them deeply. If they do not believe you, I will send a purse of gold just to get them here. I just have to see them again. It's not fair to any of us that they don't know I am alive and that they missed the wedding" I admitted.

"I will be writing to them tonight" he told me. That's when I realized something and pulled the simple fleur de lis charm I carried in my pocket.

"Send that with your letter. It's proof that I am still alive. I kept it hidden with me in my skirts every day" I told him. He nodded and then he had to leave. I watched him leave and then I was left alone. Now I had to figure out how I was going to tell Louis the truth.

The rest of the day, I tried to find the time to talk with him but we had the more pressing matter with the arrival of Buckingham, Duke of England arriving tomorrow to discuss a peace treaty between England and France but I had a feeling that things were not all as they appeared to be.


End file.
